Oh Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby! Chapter Christmas Episode
by chelsea1234
Summary: THis is a three chapter episode of my story Oh Baby,Baby, Baby!. Enjoy and feel free to enter the competition on my blog :)
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you all enjoy this chpter. If you'd like a chance to win one of my books then got to my blog Creatively Constance where the same episode is up and answer the question in the comments section. Come back tomorrow for the next part of the story. Merry Christmas everyone :)**

**Oh Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby! Christmas Episode**

**Part 1**

**"Seriously Abby, I don't think it matters. Jess will be just as happy if we choose another doll."**  
**Abby stared at her husband like he'd completely lost his mind. Hadn't she explained to him that Jess had told Santa that she wanted a Saige doll? It was imperative that they find her one. It wasn't that Abby was into spoiling kids, she wasn't. But _Santa _wishes were something else entirely. "Are you serious? Clearly you've never been a little girl."**  
**"Obviously."**  
**"Exactly. If you had then you'd know how beyond important it is that we find it. Her whole perception of Santa and the magic of Christmas could be ruined for life Timmy. For _life."  
_"Ok, we can leave the kids here with Sarah and we'll go to one last mall but if it's not there then we're choosing something else. Clear?"**  
**"Clear Timmy but I have to start the preparations for tomorrow. Everyone will be here for lunch you know that." She flung her arms around him and kissed him soundly. "I know you'll find it Tim, I just know it."**  
**"Feel it in your bones?"**  
**"Yes I do."**  
**Tim hugged his wife tightly. "Just so you know? I know that I'm being manipulated here Abby. You're just lucky that I love you and Jess to the moon and back."**  
**"What about us?" Dyl asked.**  
**"I love you and Ethan to the moon and back too Dyl." Tim kissed the top of his son's head ignoring the growing boys wince.**  
**"That's probably a good thing Dad cos this little guy stinks."**  
**"Merry Christmas Mommy." Tim chuckled. "I have to go."**  
**"Can I come Dad?"**  
**"Not this time Dyl."**  
**"You're getting to be such a big boy Dyl." Abby said. "I bet you'd be pretty good at changing diapers just like a grown up now."**  
**"No thanks Mom. I'm happy being a kid." He held his brother up to his mother with a wrinkled nose.**  
**"Ok then stinky boy. It's just you and Momma." Abby kissed the baby chubby cheek.**  
**"Da da." he said.**  
**"Is not here. Looks like you're stuck with me big guy."**

**XXX**

**"There was a slight problem." Tim wandered in with an arm full of packages, all from the American girl store.**  
**Abby ran to Tim and grabbed at the bags he'd picked up and started rifling through them. Her instincts as a forensic scientist urging her to find the answer instead of waiting. This isn't Saige." she said, her eyes wide as the knowledge of what this meant trickled through. She never should have sent a man on such an important task.**  
**"I know, Saige was all sold out but I can fix that. "**  
**Tim grabbed Abby's arm and towed her up the stairs to the their bedroom where no one would walk in on them. They couldn't risk little minds being scarred for life by finding that it was in fact their parents that had provided their gifts. Well Jess anyway. Dyl suspected but he hadn't asked the big question yet thank goodness. Abby would have been happy to keep the illusion going for life.**

**Tim took the bags from Abby.**  
**She watched as her husband spread a slew of Paige outfits and accessories across their bed. "Those are just outfits Tim."**  
**"I know." he said pulling a doll out from another bag triumphantly. "but I have _this_."**  
**"That's Caroline. She's a historical doll."**  
**"She had long blonde curls just like our Jess."**  
**"But she's Caroline."**  
**"Now she's Caroline. Once we undress her and put on Paige's clothes then she'll be Paige."**  
**"With blonde hair."**  
**"Yes. See it's perfect."**  
**"No it's not perfect." Abby crossed her arms. "Is that what you really think Timmy? That you can just dress a person up in someone else's clothes and they become that person. Like if I died or something then you could just get a new wife and throw on a checked skirt and a cute t-shirt and draw on a few tattoos and _boom _new wife, _new life_. Don't forget the platform boots Tim or she won't be the real thing."**  
**"Abby it's a doll."**  
**"It's no ordinary doll Tim."**  
**"I know that Honey. Look, I got the books too. I think this toy is actually a really good idea. It has a great message."**  
**"Look inside the book Tim. Paige has brown hair."**  
**"Abby she decided she wanted this two days before Christmas. I did the best I could."**  
**"She'll be upset and she's going to think that Santa didn't love her enough to give her what she asked for." Abby picked up each accessory packet and tossed it down on the bed.**  
**"No she's not. We'll just tell her that Santa wanted her to have a doll that looked just like her. This is what it is now. We are not spending anymore time looking and we're not spending anymore money. It's ridiculous how much this doll has cost."**  
**"I guess." Abby grumbled, sighing miserably.**  
**"Smile."**  
**"I can't, I feel like Christmas is ruined.**  
**"Abby there's only one thing that will ruin Christmas around here and that's your attitude. Fix it or I'll fix it for you."**  
**"You just don't get it Timmy. I don't want Jess disappointed, that's all."**  
**"Neither do I and she won't. She has lovely gifts Abby. She'll take her cue from you. If you're happy, she'll be happy."**  
**"Do you think Dyl has enough gifts?"**  
**"He has plenty of gifts and so does Aaron. Even though he would probably rather play in the boxes."**  
**"Tim I really do appreciate what you tried to do here." Abby slipped her arms around her tired husband's neck. "I love you but I have to go back to my cookies now."**  
**"It'll be fine Abby, you'll see. Do you want me to start wrapping?"**  
**"That'd be great. Lock the door after me. Just leave the doll stuff. I'll see what I can do with her later before I go to bed."**

**XXX**

**Abby pressed out another batch of gingerbread cookies. She'd done several trays of boy ones and now she was finishing up the last tray of girls. She wasn't a hundred percent happy with her baking efforts this year but this doll thing was a distraction. Tim didn't understand. They'd been so busy at work that she hadn't even read Jess's Christmas wish list. Of course she would have had to delve into the secret place to find it. Jess had been testing whether Santa could really find her list without her posting it to the North Pole. If Abby hadn't taken the kids to see Santa she never would have found out that Paige was who Jess wanted. Of course Kim had ordered hers weeks ago for Maddie and Beth, such wads the life of a non working mother. You got to stay on top of things. Maybe she should give up work and stay home. Her phone rang and she quickly wiped her hands and answered it.**  
**"Hi." Kim said. "How did you go. Did Tim manage t get it?"**  
**"Nope. Sold out."**  
**"Oh Honey No."**  
**"He has this crazy idea that we can dress a Caroline doll in Paige clothes and try and fool Jess."**  
**"Oh that is such a man solution."**  
**"Gibbs wouldn't make that mistake."**  
**"Maybe not."**  
**Abby could hear Kim tapping away on her computer in the background. "I better go and finish these cookies."**  
**"No wait. I think I have it."**  
**"What?" Abby didn't even know what her friend had but she couldn't help feeling hopeful.**  
**"Ebay. Someone has one; it's a a bit more expensive but it new and in a box. Pick up only."**  
**"How much more expensive?"**  
**"Double." Kim said. "I know it's a lot. That's what these people do. They buy up the popular things and sell them to the desperate people online for twice the amount."**  
**"Well I;m desperate. Where is it?"**  
**"An hour away."**  
**"That's nothing. Road trip?"**  
**"Yeah sure. Why not. Are you going to tell Tim where you're going?"**  
**"Of course I am. To get more potatoes." She giggled.**  
**"Then that's what I'll tell Leroy. He can watch the girls for a while, they're almost ready for bed anyway."**  
**"Kim you're a life saver."**

**TBC**

**The first day's question is what doll does Jess want for Christmas?**

**Answer the question in the comment section today and after the next two days installments and I will draw a random winner on Christmas eve. You can choose one copy of any of my books as a prize.**


	2. Chapter 2

I hope everyone is enjoying this short story and thank you to those who answered the questions on my blog.

Chapter 2

"Where is this place anyway?" It seemed to Abby that they'd been driving in circles for about an hour. She loved how the houses were prettily decorated though.

"I think we missed the street." Kim pointed to the directory thing. "Can you reset that thing and put in the address again?"

"Sure." Abby said pressing the buttons and settling back to sip her cafpow. "So Gibbs bought your potatoes story?"

"Um sort of." Kim winced.

"You told him didn't you?" Abby said.

"Not exactly. He didn't buy the potato story for a second. I told him I had a lat minute surprise I had to get and that he shouldn't ask any other questions or he'd ruin the surprise."

Abby giggled. So what surprise do you have for him?"

"The hand grinder thing he asked me to buy." Kim winced.

"Not exactly a surprise."

"Details Abs. We'll stop at the store and get him a surprise on the way home."  
"Like?"

"That's a problem for later. Hey! There's the street."

"Yay." Abby started bouncing in her seat when they pulled up outside a large house. "This is it. This is the one. I hope it's the right doll."

"Relax Abs. The picture of the doll was spot on. There's only one way to find out."

The guy who lived there must have seen them pull up outside of his house because by the time they got to the front door he was waiting. "Kim?" He asked.

"Kim nodded and smiled. This is my friend Abby, the doll is for her daughter."

"Pleased to meet you Abby." He held out his hand to shake hers.

"Thank you so much. You don't know what a life saver you are. I was desperate. My husband drove around everywhere looking for a Saige. They are so hard to get."

"I can imagine, with Christmas being just a day a way and all." The man still had his smile in place but there was something about the look in his eye that told Abby and Kim that something had changed. Kim nudged Abby.

"I'll just go get the doll and show it to you, it is the genuine article though."

"That'd be great." Abby said.

"I have a weird feeling." Abby shuffled on her platform boots. "He's seems nice and sort of genuine but something's a little off. You don't think he's going to try to sell us a fake do you?"

"I hope not."

"Well I'm not paying for a fake. Timmy would kill me. He's probably going to kill me anyway when he realises what I spent on this doll when he told me to drop it. I'm just hoping the look on his Princess's face will make him melt."  
"And save your ass?"

"Yes or at least soften his blows a little."

"Let's just hope we don';t both end up in trouble."

"Christmas is all about hope Kimmy my friend."

"Hmm."

"Here you go, brand new and still in the box."

"It's perfect." Abby said with a sigh. She tried to take it but the guy held the package with a firm grip. "Is there a problem?"

"No not really. It's just that my girlfriend bought this doll and she was a bit upset that I was going to let it go for the price. She had a better offer."

"How much better?" Kim asked.

"Double."

"You're joking. You're already charging double what the doll was worth." Kim said.

"I'm not forcing you to buy it Lady. I'm just letting you know that the price has gone up through no fault of mine. If you think you can get a better deal somewhere else you're welcome to try."

"You're trying to cheat us!" Abby said pointing her finger in his direction and narrowing her eyes. "My husband is in law enforcement Mr. You're going to be real sorry you tried to rip us off."

"I'm sure I will. I'll take that as a no, it's now too expensive. We'll sell to the other interested party."

"No! Wait."

"Abby." Kim tried desperately to make eye contact with Abby but she was in full panic mode. She could see Jess's Christmas slipping away from her.

"I'll pay. I didn't say I wouldn't pay, I just said that you were ripping us off and you are but it's Christmas and I'm willing to be ripped off just this once."

"Abby?" Kim said nudging her friend.

"It's ok really. It'll be worth it to see her face."

"I hope so."

Abby passed over the money and took the doll into her arms and hugged it, box and all. "This will be the best Christmas ever, despite you taking advantage."

"Glad to be of service ladies."

"You are SO lucky we lied to our husbands or you'd be one really sorry thief." Abby said. She wanted so much to ring Tim and tell him what this guy had done. That though would mean admitting a lot of things that would be better left alone.

The door slammed in their faces leaving them no other choice but to leave.

"Well I guess we had the last word." Abby said tottering down the snowy path still clutching her Saige.

"We need to get home."

"First we need to get a surprise for Gibbs and some potatoes."

"Yeah, how hard can that be; finding a surprise when the only thing still open is the grocery store."

XXX

The two women trudged through the supermarket looking for the world's best gift.

"A shave pack?" Abby suggested holding up a box.

"Yeah, nothing says Christmas surprise like a razor and a bottle of Old Spice aftershave." Kim said with a giggle.

"How about a mexican pack. We could make a hamper. You know; some corn chips some salsa and a can of refried beans."

"Are you serious Abby?"

"No just desperate. It's really late and we've been through this place like a fine tooth comb. There's nothing."

"Tools."

"Huh?"

"Tools." Ki m pointed to a sign that lead to the tool isle. If she was correct, supermarkets only had the most basic of tools. Just the way Jethro like them. There must be something here Jethro would like."

"Let's try."

Twenty minutes later Abby and Kim left armed with everything a wood working enthusiast could want. The old-fashioned kind at least. The even got a container to put it all in.

"You think we'll be able to fool Gibbs?"

"What on earth are you going to tell Tim about where we've been for the last couple of hours?"

"Something 'll come to me."

"Are you going to show him the doll?"

"Hell no. This shit has Santa's look and feel all over it. Let's let him take the credit. That would be better for everyone, don't you think?"

"I think you're crazy...but fun. I had a blast Abby."

"Me too. Let's revisit this conversation tomorrow when we tell the others what happened."

XXX

It was after midnight when Abby crept through the back door as quietly as she could.

"Abigail McGee! Where the hell have you been!" Tim scolded holding up her phone. "You didn't even take your phone. You've been gone for hours."

"I know, I'm sorry Tim I guess I forgot."

"It didn't take you that long to buy potatoes Abby." It didn't escape him that she actually wasn't carrying any potatoes.

"No, I kind of forgot the potatoes."

"Abby I'm going to give you one chance to tell me the truth. What's that you have behind your back?"

"You don't understand Timmy it was a sure thing. I _had _to."

Tim reached behind Abby and his eyes widened when he realised what she had. "Where did you find it?"

"We bought it off a guy who had it for sale on Ebay. I know you said to drop it Timmy but I couldn't."

"So you snuck around behind my back and drove to goodness knows where by yourself. That guy could have been an axe murderer Abby!"

"But he wasn't and I wasn't alone I was with Kim."

"Well that's something. Not that I can see Kim defending you against a crazed maniac."

"Kim rang Tim and I had to try. I just had to."

"I guess we can return the other doll." Tim said.

"See it's not so bad."

"So how much did you pay for this doll?"

"This doll?" Abby tried to keep the look of panic from creeping across her face. She hated it when she was forced to adjust the truth.

TBC

Don't forget to visit my blog and answer today's question.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok really sorry for the lateness. Christmas and family happened and then Fan fiction net wasn't working for me. I kept getting an error 304 or something. Anyway fixed now so here it is (this chapter at least) I didn't get this story finished but I will continue it until I do. I hope you enjoy the extra updates. Keep commenting on my blog Creatively Constance and I will choose a winner tomorrow even though the story isn't finished. Hope you all enjoyed your Christmas :)

Chapter 3

"Abby, I asked you a question." Tim's gaze was unwavering. He knew he wasn't going to like Abby'a answer but she was going to give him one. They'd talked before about her extravagant spending and they'd already spent a small fortune on the kids this Christmas.

Abby paused for a second while she put together her answer in her head. "I know how much you love Jess Timmy and I Know that you understand that there is no way you could possibly measure the love you have for a child and the things that are important to them."

"Cut the crap Abby. How much money did you give the man for the doll?" Tim was very fast losing patience. He knew how Abby operated. She talked ten to the dozen while she tried to bamboozle him into thinking whatever she had done was right. Well not this time. "In American dollars exactly how much did you spend on the doll." For emphasis he slapped two wooden spoons on the counter. A big one and a smaller one.

Abby looked at the two spoons with wide eyes. "But it's Christmas Timmy. What's money when it comes to your daughter's dreams?"

"Fine. You just chose the ending to your adventure." He picked up the larger of the spoons in one hand and took Abby's hand with the other. "March."

Abby clip clopped noisily behind Tim all the way up the stairs towards their bedroom. "I'm sorry Tim, really I am. I mean I'm not sorry that got the..." she quietened as they shuffled passed Jess's room. "you know the thing but Im sorry that it cost a lot and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you where I was going."

"What do we call that Abby when you leave stuff out?" Tim shut the bedroom door.

Abby sighed "A lie of omission but I didn't mean to lie I was just trying to explain."

"Abby if you're not going to be honest with me then at least be honest with yourself. You didn't tell me because I wouldn't have gone along with yours and Kim's crazy plans."

"Maybe I didn't tell you because you weren't being very approachable."

"You know that's not true. I went out several times looking for the doll you wanted and when I couldn't find it I did my best. You know that's true Abs."

"I know Timmy. I didn't mean to make you feel like you hadn't tried."

"I DID try." Tim ran a hand through his hair with frustration. "I'm not going to debate this with you anymore. Go and stand in the corner."

"But..." Abby jumped when the forgot spoon clapped off her bottom noisily.

"Now."

Rubbing her bottom Abby hustled it into the corner, shedding her high boots as she went. She didn't even flinch when Tim tugged her pants to her knees leaving her standing there naked from the waist down.

XXX

"You're still up."

"Uh huh." Gibbs said, sipping the mug of coffee in his hand. "Get your surprise sorted?"

"Sure did."

"Am I going to like it?"

"Who says it's for you?"

"I'm assuming that if it's a surprise from me then it has to be for me. Either that or you're up to no good." Gibbs was slightly suspicious but not enough to call Kim on anything. After all if she was out getting a gift for him he could complain or make a fuss.

"What kind of no good could I get up to on Christmas Eve." Guilt twisted Kim's tummy but she forced herself to smile. "Did you have any trouble getting the girls to sleep?"

"No they were fine. Excited about Christmas but fine. Oh and Beth wants to know if we are going to make shortbread cookies to take to Aunt Abby's. Apparently her Nanna always made shortbread at Christmas."

"We are definitely making shortbread in the morning. I have Louise's recipe still."

"Then we're all set to go for Christmas. I finished off the last of the presents for the other kids tonight. Are you sure you want to spend the whole night there? Isn't it going to be bedlam getting the kids all to sleep?"

"There's enough rooms to keep them separate if we have to. It'll be fun."

"Of course it will."

Kim didn't miss the hint of sarcasm in her husband's voice. "There's enough adults there to keep the kids under control and besides your Dad will be there. You know how he loves to read to all the kids."

"So does Duck. We'll see who wins the battle between those two."

"They'll work it out."

"For now bed. I want to get as much sleep as we can; I have a feeling tomorrow we won't be getting much at all."

"At least we'll all be awake and have fun together. Relax Jethro, it'll be just like a big slumber party."

XXX

"Come on over Abby." Tim called.

Abby chewed her lip nervously as she waddled awkwardly towards her husband, perched on the edge of their bed. It had been some time since he'd taken her over his knee but his intention was clear. Her tummy fluttered with a mixture of excitement and dread. That was a hell of a big spoon. "If I tell you how much the doll was will you be really mad?"

"It's not a matter of being really mad Abby. It's all about being unreasonably erratic with money and about trust. I don't cover things up with you and I don't adjust the truth to cover my own ass."

"Let's be honest here Timmy your ass isn't the one that's in the line of fire."

"Don't turn this around on me. I didn't do anything wrong."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"How much did you pay for the doll?"

"Before I tell you, I need to explain that we agreed on a price but then the man got a higher offer and so he upped the price. There was nothing I could do."

"Abby. The man conned you. Two women with money in their pockets and desperation all over their faces, he knew he could push the boundaries."

"Maybe but I wanted the doll."

"How much?"

"It's gonna seem like a lot." Abby shifted nervously on the spot she was standing between Tim's legs. She could feel the warmth of his hands on her bottom. The very same hands that were about to spank her. When he gave her cheeks a slight squeeze she answered immediately although very quietly. " Six hundred dollars.'

"Six? SIX HUNDRED dollars?"

Abby was sure that Tim's eyes were about to pop right out of his head and roll across the floor. There was a vein that she had never seen before that was pulsing at his temple. "See I knew you'd think it sounded like a lot of money."

"I IS a lot of money Abby. It's a MONSTROUS amount of money."

"I know. I kind of got carried away."

Tim shook his head and then tossed Abby over his knee. He picked up the spoon and smacked Abby smartly with it six times before standing her up. "That was to be going on with. THIS is not over but I'm too angry to take care of all your punishment tonight."

"That really hurt."

"Good. Don't expect me to apologise. You deserved it. Expect another spanking in the morning and whatever else I can think of that will make you understand the value of a dollar. Honestly Abby, just when I think you have turned into a grown up you go and do something that is completely ridiculous."

Abby stood there feeling sore and lonely. Tim hadn't even given her a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Go and get ready for bed. It's been a long day." Tim held her pants while she stepped out of them and watched as she walked to the bathroom with her pink bottom on display.

Abby stood under the pulsing spray watching the suds as they slid off her body and circled the drain taking with it what was left of her Christmas spirit. She had been so excited about their big family Christmas but if Tim was mad at her then it all would mean nothing. He was the centre of her world.

Tears ran down her face and she squeezed her eyes shut trying not to give into the sadness that was welling up inside her. She'd brought this on her self. Why hadn't she just let it go and settled for the doll that Tim had found for Jess.

Try as she might she couldn't stop it. He shoulders started to shake, the lump in her throat burst and the uncontrollable sobs began. As she reached to turn off the water she felt the familiar warmth behind her. Her rock was back and she leaned into him as he wrapped her in his warm embrace. "It'll be ok Abs. You're still in trouble but we'll save Christmas.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

And we have a winner... Serena. Serena if you could please email me at constance masters gmail dot com no spaces and tell me which of my books you'd like to read then I'll send it right to you :) I hope you all enjoy this installment :)

Chapter 4

As the light filtered through their bedroom window Abby's eyes blinked open. "Eeeh. It's Christmas Eve!" she squeaked before swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Hold on their a minute Abs. We have something we have to take care of remember?"

"Come onnn Timmy there's so much to do. I have cookies to bake and presents to wrap and all KINDS of things to get ready."

"Well," he said while getting a firm grip on the back of her pj's. "I wrapped all the presents that were here when you were off on your adventure last night and the rest of the stuff can wait."

"But..."

Tim settled himself against the head-board and patted his lap. "The quicker we start the quicker you can get on with what ever else you have planned."

Abby stuck her bottom lip out in a perfect pout but she knew that look on her husband's face. He wasn't angry anymore but he wasn't going to change his mind and let her out of her punishment either. She crawled across the bed and lay over his lap. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask him to make it snappy but she managed to resist the urge and she was glad because he seemed to be making it snappy enough. His hand was smacking her hard and fast, all over her now bared backside. He paid special attention to the crease where her bottom met her thighs. By the time he stopped she was sobbing into the crook of her arm.

"Nearly done Abs." he said.

Her head shot up. "Nearly?" she sobbed. "I thought you were finished."

"You lied to me Abby. You know what that means."

She could hear something rattle and it was a sound she knew too well. The belt. "Nooo.' she wailed. "I don't want the belt."

"If you don't want the belt then don't lie. It's that simple."

"You're mean." Abby turned her head and the vision of Tim's own bare legs were almost too much temptation. How she would have loved to lean over and sink her teeth into one of those legs but she was in enough trouble already without courting more.

Tim doubled the belt and brought it down with a sharp crack across both squirming cheeks.

"Ah!" Abby moaned into the bedclothes.

"Because it's Christmas I'm going to take it easy Abby and only give you one for every hundred dollars you spent on that doll. Count them."

"Can I count down?"

"Yes you can count any way you want."

"Ok." She winced when the leather bit into her already tender cheeks. "Ow, five."

"I said six Abby."

"You already did one."

"That was for calling me mean and thinking about biting my leg."

"How did you know?"

"Its the same way Rex looks when he's about to attack a bone."

"Well I didn't do it."

"That's good; for both of us because you would have been bending over the bed and getting a lot m ore than six if you had."

"I figured." Abby sighed. "Six." she decided to cut her losses and just do as Tim said.

XXX

"How long now Mommy 'til everyone gets here?" Jess asked.

"About five minutes less than the last time you asked me. Honey the family have a lot of preparing to do before they come."

"What they got to prepare?" the little girl asked climbing up on the stool at the counter where Abby was working some cookies. "You're cooking and Santa brings the presents."

"Well that's true, but they will be bringing some of the food and there's still other presents besides the ones Santa is bringing."

"There is?" Jess asked, wide eyed. "For me?"

"I'm sure some of them will be for you but what is the Christmas rule about visitors Jess?"

"Don't ask no one did they bring you a present."

"That's right. It's polite to wait and see if someone brought you a gift."

"Can we open one present tonight?"

"One."

"Yay!"

"Where did Dyl and Daddy go?"

"They went to the store to get some last minute things."

"Where's Sarah?"

"She and Zac are upstairs playing with the baby."

Can I help with the cookies?"

"Sure. You can make the stars." Abby passed Jess a cutter and showed her how to press out the shapes.

"Mommy, how many hours until Santa comes?"

XXX

"They're here, they're here, they're here!" Jess screeched all the way to the front door when she finally heard the door bell.

"Maddie!" Jess said.

"And Bef, Bef is here too." Beth called from behind her.

"Yay. You both are sleeping in my room. Daddy said we can put our sleeping bags in the castle. Come on."

"Hi Abs." Kim said staggering in with armfuls of food. "Are you gonna get the gifts?" Kim whispered to Gibbs.

"Yes. Right after I put this lot under the tree I'll ask Tim where he wants me to hide the special gifts."

"Good thinking."

"Of course it was." Gibbs chuckled. "Hope I don't come across my surprise gift."

"You won't. I have that tucked away here somewhere where you won't find it."

"Good thinking." Gibbs narrowed his eyes. Something was a little off, he couldn't put his finger on it but something just wasn't sitting well. He didn't have long to think about it though before the Dinozzo's turned up on mass.

"Where's Dyl?" Kyle asked as he bustled in with a giant dish of lasagne. "Where do I put this Dad?"

"In the kitchen Genius." Tony said slapping him lightly on the back of the head. "Hey Boss. Kim." Aviva was getting big now and she gurgled happily and kicked her legs in her Daddy's arms when she caught sight of Gibbs. "Someone has a fan."

"Come to Gibbs." Gibbs said holding out his arms.

"Ibb, Ibb." the baby said happily.

Ziva came in last. Michael was in front of her with a pile of gifts and Hannah was in her arms. "Hello hello. We made it at last."

"Hello there Hannah." Gibbs said.

"I get this one." Kim said to Gibbs. "You can' t hog all the babies; you have to share."

"I can't help it if they love me." Gibbs said.  
"Where's Dyl?" Mike asked.

"He's right here. He's just helping Jimmy and Amber get there things in. " Tim said coming in finally from the store. "The supermarket was horrendous. Why do so many people leave things until the last-minute?"

"You did." Tony said taking some bags out of Tim's hands.

"True I guess."

"All we're missing now is Ducky."

"I'm here." Ducky said. "And look who I found on my way in. Master Jack, my favourite little redhead."

"Come on in everyone." Abby said. "We have cookies."

XXX

They all spread out in front of the fire while Abby served cookies and Tim passed around hot chocolate. Abby hovered around doing anything that would keep her from having to sit. Kim got up and followed her out to the kitchen.

"You get caught?"

"Uh huh. You?"

"Not so far. He spanked you didn't he?"

"Of course he did. Twice."

"Ouch."

"Oh well at least one of us got away with it. Not that you should get in trouble anyway, it was our money."

"I know right?"

"Of course they do kind of have this thing about lying. They don't understand the creative use of describing circumstances at all."

"It's a male thing." Kim giggled.

"What have you two been up to?" Ziva asked.

"A last minute job we did for Santa that got Abby spanked."

"Sounds like a story I would like to hear." Ziva said with a smile.

Between the two of them they filled Ziva in on the details of their night.

"It was fun and I managed to not get caught." Kim grinned.

"Yet." Ziva said.

"You're not going to tell."Abby was shocked.

"Of course not but look at who is deep in conversation out there."

All three peered in to see Gibbs and Tim chatting away. When Gibbs turned his glare towards the kitchen all three heads ducked back around where they couldn't be seen.

"Uh oh." Abby said.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

I won't be able to post this on my blog today as there's a blog hop about to start. YOU might want to check it out though, great prizes on offer at the end, even a Kindle Fire.

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter even though it's not technically Christmas anymore :)

Chapter 5

The adults sat down to a busy lunch of homemade lasagne and salad. They had decided to feed the kids first so there would be more room at the table. They would make up a longer table tomorrow for the big Christmas meal so they could all sit together. The gifts would be all opened by then making it easier to spread into the other room. As it was now, packages of every size and shape imaginable covered nearly the entire family room.

Kim managed to get a seat at the other end of the table but she was fully aware of Gibbs intense look every time she looked up from her plate. It didn't help that her partner in crime was shifting uncomfortably on the seat right next to her. That was a constant reminder that she would soon be sitting on a sore bottom herself if Gibbs had anything to do with it and of course he would have everything to do with it.

"So midnight mass?" Abby said to no one in particular.

"I love midnight mass Abs but I don't know how that will work with all these kids. Santa might not be able to come if everyone's not asleep." Tim said.

"They do know that this Santa Claus is not real?" Ziva asked Tony softly.

"Well Abs is the Christmas spirit personified but she's a scientist so she has her feet on the ground but I can't vouch for the McGullible. Those authors can lose their touch on reality sometimes."

"I heard that." Tim said giving Tony a mock glare.

"Hush your mouth you two. Little pitchers could be lurking around any corner."

"Sorry Abby. _I_ was trying to be quiet." Ziva said nudging Tony.

"So was I. I was just ragging on Timmy a little that's all."

"So that's a no to midnight mass?" Abby persisted.

"I think it might be better if we went to church in the morning if no one else cares." Tim said.

The crowd all agreed that no one cared and they finished up their lunch and cleared ready for the afternoon's activities but Christmas for Abby had become not quite so bright. She had always gone to midnight mass on Christmas Eve, it just wouldn't be the same.

XXX

The tree sat in the living room without any decorations. That was the afternoon they had planned. There was a tree decorated in the formal lounge where very few people ever sat, but Abby and Tim thought it would be fun to have a tree decorated by all the children in the family room. Trick was they were going to make all the decorations themselves.

"This is a bit lame." Kyle said to Dyl who nodded enthusiastically.

"I know but myMom wants to have like a Little House experience or something."

"What's a Little House experience?"

"It's some old show that used to be on where they lived in olden times."

"OH." Kyle said not much wiser than before.

Mike was actually getting more interested. The things the grown ups were setting out on the table seemed to be centring around fun food. His type of decorating. "Are we gonna decorate the biscuits?"

"Yes Honey. Anyway you want." Kim said.

"Can we eat the popcorn?" Kyle asked suddenly getting more in to the proceedings.

"No we are going to thread the popcorn on to the cotton to make long strings." Ziva said.

"Why?"

"Because Aunt Abby says it will look pretty." Ziva looked at her son pointedly and he smiled.

"I'll just start with a cookie."

"Just make sure you start by putting on the icing and things not by putting it in your mouth."

"Mommy can I have an angel to paint?" Jess asked.

"You certainly can." Abby passed her daughter a cookie.

"It's not painting, it's frosting you Bim..." Dyl started to say but his Dad's breath was suddenly very close to his ear.

"Finish that sentence and you won't see Christmas until the morning Dylan."

"Sorry Jess."

"He was gonna say Bimbo." Beth said to Tim.

Tim kissed the top of the little girl's head. "Lucky he didn't actually say it or he would have been in _big_ trouble."

"Uh huh. Bimbo is not a nice word."

"That's right Bethy, so we don't need to ay it again do we?" Kim asked.

"No Mommy." Beth smiled.

XXX

When the last of the cookies were hung on the tree they all stood back and admired it.

"It's beautiful." Abby said in awe of what they'd created.

"It sure is." Tony said nudging Jimmy. "Don't stand too close there Jimbo it'll send you into a coma. Man there's some sugar on that tree."

"You're not wrong there. No _Jack_!" Jack had toddled over to the tree and was about to yank the whole thing over, trying to get himself a cookie.

Jack's face fell when he was scooped up into his Daddy's arms and away from the treat that he was so close to having. "No Bubba. Those are not for eating yet."

"I'll get him one." Abby said.

"What about us Aunt Abby can we have cookies too?"

"Of course you can." Abby laid out a platter of cookies for the family to share. "You better be quick though if you wanna have time to go sledding."

"Yay! Best Christmas _ever_!" Mike shouted.

XXX

The boys had all made themselves comfortable in the girls room where they were already nearly asleep. Gibbs was in a bean bag and the other adults all stood around eager to hear their favourite Christmas tale.

"Everyone ready?" Gibbs asked.

"Wait I need to go to the bathroom." Tony said.

"Make it quick." Gibbs said with a role of his eyes.

When Tony was back and settled Gibbs started. "It was the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring not even a mouse..."

XXX

I cannot believe they are all asleep. Even all the babies." Ziva said. "Hopefully the girls will stay asleep until morning."

"Hopefully the big kids will stay asleep until morning." Tony said. "It is eleven o'clock, they must be tired."

"Who's for putting on jammies and having some hot chocolate before bed."

"I don't drink hot chocolate and I don't believe I own 'jammies' Abs."

"Do tell."Abby said cheekily.

Kim giggled.

"Not for me Abs, I'm all sugared out for now." Tim said and I don't know that you're going to want to put on your pyjamas yet."

"Yeah I guess we should get the special presents out of the garage."

"Yes we should but why don't you put on a coat first Honey. It'll be cold out there."

"I guess." Abby stomped up the stairs amazed at her husband's less than chivalrous behaviour. She really thought that he, Tony, Gibbs and Jimmy would have taken care of going out into the cold to get the gifts. Now not only was she going to miss out on midnight mass but Tim had decided to be thoughtless. Maybe he was still angry with her after all about the money and the doll. That's not how things were supposed to work. She slipped on her jacket and boots and went back down the stairs. "I'm ready."

"The others all crowded out the door too but Abby stopped in her tracks. Her mouth fell open. "Timmy?"

"Merry Christmas Abs."

"We're going?"

"Of course we're going. I know how much it means to you to go to midnight mass. So what do you give the woman who hopefully has everything she needs? A horse drawn carriage to church on Christmas Eve."

"Oh Timmy." Abby's eyes filled with tears and she hugged him tightly. "You are _so_ getting lucky tonight." she whispered.

"Oh it's a horse! And a carriage! I want to go in the carriage!" Maddie said from the doorway rubbing her eyes.

"Maddie back to bed." Gibbs said turning the little girl around and ushering her inside. "You better march back up to that bed and stay there if you want Santa to come."

"But it's snowing and everything."

"Don't wake up Jess and Beth."

"No fair." Maddie was rubbing her eyes as she took herself up the stairs with a sigh. She wanted to be a princess in a carriage in the snow.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Really sorry I've been slow to update this. I've had a lot on. Seems writing isn't the hardest part. Tweeting and promoting until your fingers fall off is. I'm trying honestly I am. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know, I love to hear from you :)

Don't forget you can buy any of my books at an Amazon near you or from Blushing Books and Barnes and Noble under the name Constance Masters :) If you have already read any of them I would love some reviews :)

Chapter 6

The door closed and Gibbs' gaze settled on Kim who squirmed.

"I better check on Maddie." Kim said not quite meeting Gibbs' eyes. She started for the stairs.

"Tony, got a minute to settle Maddie back into bed?"

"Uh, sure." Tony said wincing at Kim.

"I can't sleep. I'm not even tired a bit." Maddie was once again at the bottom of the stairs.

"I better do it Tony." Kim said. "She's kind of unsettled."

"No she isn't." Gibbs lifted his daughter's chin. "Who's coming when you're asleep Maddie?"

"Santa." she said quietly.

"Is it a smart move to upset Santa on Christmas Eve?"

"No." Maddie said with a sigh.

"There you go. You know what would upset Santa even more?"

"No." Maddie shook her head seriously.

"If you wake up the other girls. I reckon he might just fly right on over this house and go to one where all the children are asleep in their beds."

"I won't wake up nobody I promise." Maddie said with wide eyes. "I'll go right to sleep."

"Good girl." Gibbs kissed his daughter's head and watched as she followed Tony up the stairs like a lamb. She had come a long way.

XXX

"Can I have a word upstairs in the guest room?"

"Um, is it important? We should be..."

"This won't wait."

"Ok." Gibbs took her hand and towed her up the stairs without another word but Kim knew without a doubt what he was going to say.

The door closed as quietly as a whisper.

"Jethro.." Kim started to say but she didn't exactly know what she was going to follow it with. Undoubtedly he was on to her. A finger settled on her lips, stopping her from saying anything else.

"Kim, you lied to me."

His voice wasn't loud or angry but those five quiet words rattled her. It had been a while since Kim had been in trouble but she recognised the tone. "I didn't want to get Abby in trouble and she wanted the doll so badly and you would have told Tim what she did." She hardly took a breath as she spat out her excuse. Not there was any acceptable excuse for lying in her husband's book. A smile twisted the corner of his mouth but she knew better than to imagine that he found any of this funny.

"I don't care about a doll, Kim but yes I would have mentioned it to Tim. You two were off in the middle of nowhere by yourselves paying a strange guy that you'd never met a lot of money. He could have _shot_ you."

"Oh Jethro, you've seen too many killers. Most people are just normal."

"It only takes one. It wasn't a safe thing to do and it wasn't honest."

"I know, it seems silly now."

"It's more than silly."

"I know, Honey I'm so sorry. I promise I won't lie to you again. Couldn't we just let this go for now and deal with it after Christmas?"

"Nope."

"But we have so much to do."

"Yeah I know. Better make it quick." Gibbs sat on the bed and pulled Kim to stand between his legs. "Don't lie to me, EVER. About anything. I don't lie to you. I won't have you lying to me or putting yourself in danger that way. Got it?"

Kim nodded and her mouth dropped open when her pants went south. The shock soon intensified when her pants went south and she found herself over her husband's knee. "Please Jethro someone might hear!" she hissed.

"Won't be the first time." His hand came down with a splat across her naked bottom cheek and Kim jumped.

"Man Jethro that hurt! Too hard."

"Just saving time." He brought his hand down just as hard. "Getting the same result in fewer smacks." His hand set a steady pace, turning her lily-white bottom bright pink within minutes, ignoring Kim's begging and pleading until he was sure she had learned her lesson.

Kim sighed with relief when the punishment stopped and that large hand moved in soothing circles as it massaged out the sting. She was almost disappointed when it stopped. With Jethro's help she stumbled awkwardly to her feet not bothering to right the jeans that were still tangled around her knees. "I'm sorry Honey. I was going to tell you once Christmas was over."

Gibbs pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently. "I believe you but something to keep in mind, I have a pretty good gut when it comes to bull."

"Seems so."

"You're only just realising that now?"

"No, I guess I was hoping for a Christmas miracle."

"I think we've had our share of miracles this year don't you?"

"You're right." Kim hoisted up her pants. "Time to double-check that the cherubs are all asleep and start being Santa."

Gibbs chuckled happily as he followed behind his very own miracle.

XXX

Amber sat quietly in a chair with Jack's wrapped gifts in a pile at her feet. She was pouting. She and Ziva had a run in over the placement of the gifts. Ziva just didn't understand. This was the first Christmas that Jack would sort of understand presents. So he may not get the concept of Santa but he understood ripping off paper and his presents were just as important as everyone else's weren't they? It wasn't fair that he shouldn't have his gifts displayed prominently just because there was only one of him.

"We'll work it out." Jimmy said, trying to placate his wife.

"I don't know if I want to work it out Jimmy. I think maybe it might be better if we just take Jack's gofts home and display them under our own tree."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"Like I said, no." Jimmy pushed his glasses back on to his nose with purpose. We've been looking forward to this for weeks. I've been looking forward to this for weeks and I want to stay here."

"What about what I want."

"What you want is the best possible outcome for your child. Honey, do you really think that opening up his presents in a room that he has all to himself will be as fun for him as waking up in a house full of kids? He loves all of these people. They're closer to him than family."

Amber's eyes filled with tears. "I just want it to be perfect."

"Then you'll likely be disappointed no matter what we do because nothing is perfect."

"I guess."

XXX

Ziva took a sip of her drink and surveyed the room with narrowed eyes. It was a large room. But there was also a lot of things they had to fit. They had not had this when she was small. It was exciting to experience Christmas through her children's eyes. Well the boys, their baby girls were too little. She would enjoy opening their gifts with them though.

"Hi." she said to Tony when he came into the room. "Maddie asleep?"

"Snoring."

"Good."

"You don't mind all this?" Tony said wrapping his arms around her. "Jimmy said you and Amber had a little _thing_."

"Of course I don't mind. We celebrated Hanukkah and now we are celebrating your way." She said with a smile. "Compromise is the key."

"Yes it is." Tony kissed her neck. "You can fix this Ziva."

Ziva sighed and put down her glass. "Amber I have an idea." she said. "And I am sorry if I offended you."

Amber looked up at Ziva and smiled. "I'm sorry too. What's your idea."

"Signs. We will put each child's name on a sign and then put it near their pile. We will not do it in families, we will do it in alphabetical order. Starting from that corner. That is fair to you?"

"Yes, that is fair for _Jack _and everybody else_._" Amber smiled. "But where are we going to find the stuff to make signs on Christmas eve?"

"Please, this is Abby's house. She has everything."

"True."

"Can I help?" Kim asked. "Where are my girls presents?"

The girls looked at each other and then at Kim who obviously didn't want to talk about the fact she'd been gone for ages and now she was back with all her make up scrubbed off and red rimmed eyes.

"Over there." Amber said. "There are so many presents we decided to make signs to make it easier."

"Good idea and you can both stop looking at me like that, I'm fine. Just give me a job and Ill do it."

"Ok." Amber said.

"Just make it one that involves standing not sitting." she deadpanned.

TBC


End file.
